mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Purpuria
Purpuria is a tiny purple planet in a small solar system, made by LFF in his spare time, on a day where his power was truly able to show itself. Aps watched as this happened. History As every Earth second is 100 years in Purpuria, in an hour, some life appeared. At this point, looking into the planet, you can see many creatures evolving over time. Eventually, some creatures evolved into others, and a race started to form. At this point, Aps decided to make it that every second lasts 50 years instead, as he would get to see history. Eventually, the Purpurian equivalent of the human race (now referred to as the Moradans) discovered basic plants, and farmed. They also got meat from various Purpurian creatures. They discovered how to add spices to their meat. Sadly, some Moradans engaged in cannibalism, a trend that soon ended. A sickness soon emerged, since they ate raw meat. One Moradan used an organ in the back of his throat to touch the meat. This made it safe to eat. Nothing happened for a while after this. Eventually, a language was born. Moradiun, the language, kept on evolving. LFF found an English to Moradiun dictionary dropped off the planet. He could now communicate with the Moradans, but he didn't know how, since they couldn't hear him. But as it turned out... they could see him. After Aps made the time slow down to a month every Earth second, he could see that the Moradans kept pointing to him. Every 12 seconds, they threw gifts at him. LFF watched in slight horror as they built a staircase to this "face in the sky". After a while of building, LFF could go inside the planet. When LFF entered, all of the Moradans said what loosely translates to "THE SKY-FACE HAS VISITED! What have we done wrong?" He got fed up with everybody thinking he was a god, because he didn't want to have a god complex, so LFF said in Moradiun, "Listen, I might have created your planet, but I'm not a go-" Immediately after he said that, cheering and gasping could be heard. Indeed, all of Purpuria was in a frenzy. After this, fearing the worst, LFF quickly ran away, and hid in some of the vegetation. He heard a Moradan say what translates to "Wait. Since he left, maybe we didn't impress him enough. I think we should try to advance ourselves, and he may visit again." While they were all distracted by this, LFF left. Civilizations formed. Wars were waged. Music was made. LFF decided to show Mixing and Kappa. Mixing and Kappa were both amazed by this planet LFF made. LFF told them not to mess around with it heavily. They both did things that would benefit the planet later, of which LFF did not know. LFF then went to sleep. When he woke up, he found the Moradans were not on Purpuria, but were on the planet Azuran. Category:LFF Category:Planets